


Important

by Adraowen



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, rebekah is my version of deputy rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adraowen/pseuds/Adraowen
Summary: John wakes up with Rebekah beside him. He wasn't expecting an emotional chat, but it's what he got.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Important

The sunlight was cruel and John loathed it. It was not gentle, not at this time of morning. Instead it pierced the darkness of his bedroom and woke him violently from a restful sleep. He spent several minutes trying to will the sunlight away before he decided it was a fruitless act.

He had nearly forgotten about his companion until she shifted on the other side of the bed. The sunlight was mocking her too and she groaned in displeasure as her hands felt around for a shield of some kind. John felt her brush against his own skin before finding the sheets that she wanted. She mumbled out a curse before hiding herself beneath the covers.

“It’s too early for that kind of language,” he teased as he turned towards her.

Rebekah pulled the sheets down, revealing her eyes, and squinted against the sunlight in an attempt to see him.

“Fuck you.”

“Eloquent.”

He could tell she was trying to keep a serious expression, but when Rebekah’s eyes crinkled in amusement, John knew she was in a good mood. He reached over and tugged at the sheets. When they fell away he was able to fully appreciate her smile and returned it with one of his own.

“Good morning, Deputy,” he teased.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and snuggled further into the bed. She closed her eyes as she melted into John’s expensive fluffy pillows. After a moment, she looked at him again. “Don’t call me that. Not here.”

“It’s your title, isn’t it?”

“It’s too complicated. Besides, I like it when you actually say my name.” Rebekah smiled again, but closed her eyes shortly after.

Complicated. That struck him.

Something about her tone had him wondering quite suddenly. John admittedly had yet to question his beloved deputy on her innermost desires. He had asked for confessions, of course, but never for dreams. Rebekah had been playing this game with him for some time now, but what did he truly know about her other than what he had gleaned from the surface? What was there underneath the mask that Rebekah had so carefully built? The longer he knew her, the more he wanted to know.

Curiosity got the better of him.

“Did you always want to be a deputy?” He asked. 

He hoped for a response.

Rebekah opened her eyes and looked into his own. John could see her thinking. He could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to decide if there was some game being played here.

There was no game. He simply wanted to know. He told her as much.

“You don’t seem happy with your place in the world. Always angry. Always hiding behind something no one else can see. I just want to know you, Rebekah.”

Rebekah’s lips parted and John heard her inhale sharply. She was hesitant and he could see it, but rather than excuse herself, she stood her ground. She looked down, studying the sheets between them. Studying anything but his own face. He wished she would look him in the eyes again.

“I wanted to be a writer.”

John raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“I’ve always loved books. I like fantasies and mysteries. Heroes and romance. Creating worlds that are full of life and endless possibilities. That’s what I always thought I wanted for myself. I wanted the freedom of it all. The idea of being seen as my own person.”

“You didn’t pursue it?”

Rebekah shook her head. “I left home and did what I thought I should do. I thought I should become a protector because…” She looked at him and hesitated. “Why doesn’t matter. I joined the police force and the rest is history.” She chuckled. “But thinking about it, I know there was only one thing I ever really wanted.”

“What is that?” 

She smiled, soft and a little sad. “I wanted to be important to someone.”

John was left without words. He inched closer and studied her expression. The sun was just beginning to light her entire form and she was stunning. How could she be anything but important? But then maybe he did understand just a little. He knew what the resistance viewed her as. She was a symbol. She was someone to pull strength from. He hated what she meant to them until he learned who she was behind the symbolism.

Was she ever anything but an idea to follow for them? What had life done to her to make her feel anything but important? He couldn’t know for sure, not unless he asked, but he knew what she meant to him.

Without questioning it further, he reached forward and brushed his fingers along her cheek, smiling at her as he did.

“You’re important to me.”

He heard Rebekah’s breath catch and her eyes shone with a flood of emotion. She lifted herself and closed the distance between them, pressing fully against him and kissing him with everything she had.

She mumbled a thank you between kisses and they remained tangled together, a mess of limbs, for most of the morning.


End file.
